Discerning
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: It had been two years since they were murdered. The case had finally ended. And the BAU team continues on. But as another case is thrown their way. The agents wonder how much more death they can take. Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>She shifted uncomfortably in her sleep as she unconsciously wrapped the heavy blanket tighter around her body. Nightmares plagued her dreams as sweat began to form slowly intent on drenching her entirely, despite the extremely cold weather around her. Yet she stayed asleep shivering within the confines of the bed.<p>

RING! RING!

The shrill shriek of her ring tone yanked the young woman out her sleep as she sat straight up. Breathing heavily, she began fumbling about for the wretched device that had woken her from her slumber. Her brain and body seemed unable to cooperate as items from her night stand clattered to the floor.

"Will, where is it?" The blond called out for her husband as she continued to plop around the bed searching for her phone, "Will!"

The room was dark, with only a sliver of light from outside shining through her mostly covered window. Blue eyes darted around the room rapidly in a continuous search for the rectangular communicator. It's obtrusive tone continuing to blare as it remained unseen.

"Will, wake up. I can't find it," She let out a frustrated groan.

RING! RING!

Then suddenly she spotted it, a small glimmer of beautiful discovery shining through a black heap on the floor. "Ha!" Her heart rejoiced as she rolled out of bed and stumbled across the floor before sliding into a sitting position by her purse, answering the phone at the same time.

"Agent Jareau," She stated a bit too loudly.

There was a pause on the other end.

"Are you alright Agent?" An aggravated, yet slightly confused voice asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just fine," JJ answered triumphantly, a slight laugh etched in her tone.

"You have a case, it's local. Call the team I expect you all here in one hour. No less. Am I understood?" JJ glanced at the clock for the first time. It was 3 am. The team had just arrived home from another case four hours ago.

"Are you sure it can't wait until morning, the team-"

"One hour, Agent Jareau," her superior sternly stated.

"Yes Ma-,"

The line went dead.

"Wow, Strauss sure is grumpy this morning and I mean even more than usual…," JJ chuckled as she looked towards the bed. "Will? Look I know, but we've…"As her gaze fell on the empty bed, JJ stopped talking. She knew no one would answer. Because no one was there,

Because Will was dead.

JJ slid back down to the floor. After two years, she had hoped she'd be used to their lack of presence by now. But no. There were still some days where she woke up expecting to see her husband sleeping next to her. Or, she would wonder what to make Henry for breakfast. JJ sighed, It had happened a lot recently. The other day she nearly bought a toy for her little boy, knowing he would love it, but forgetting he would never get to play with it. Every time she drove by the Quantico police station during the day she wondered if maybe she should go in and surprise her husband. She made it all the way to the front door once, but then…

JJ attributed it all to the fact that her case had finally come to a close. They had found each of the three men that had murdered her family guilty. They'd be going a way for a long time. Knowing that did help JJ feel a bit better, but she mostly glad to hear that they had released the wrongly accused boy that Will had tried to free and had arrested the actual offender. JJ and the team were present that last day of trial.

The team. They have been her lifeline throughout all of it. JJ wasn't sure what state of mind she would currently be in without them. It took JJ six months to decide that she wanted to return to the BAU. In the end, she knew it was what Henry and Will would have wanted her to do. They loved her and knew she loved her job. It made her who she is; it helped her become a better mother, a better person. Will used to tell her that he fell in love with her because of who she is and who she was continuing to become. So after a lot of contemplating, JJ decided to come back.

The team agreed with her decision in a respectful manner, but she knew they were jumping in victory on the inside. They helped her finally move out of Emily's place and into her own. Granted it was just down the street. And a week after her decision she was back in her office sorting through case files and deciding which one to send the team to.

And it felt good.

Looking back up at her empty bed, she picked her forgotten phone off the floor and began dialing the team. There was a job to do, people that needed them, and JJ knew the exact people who were best qualified to help. She just hoped that it would end well.

But according the current feeling her intuition was sending her, she wasn't so sure that it would.

* * *

><p>So technically this is the sequel to Preponderance, but it can be read on its own. I wasn't sure about a sequel, but then this idea came to me and I wanted to share it. To those of you who read my last story, I never really got to thank you all for the reviews and for the support you gave. It really meant a lot. Thank you.<p>

Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms or any questions.

Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>"Oh heavenly warmth," Agent Emily Prentiss cried rubbing her hands together before buckling her seat belt, "Never leave me again." She had been waiting outside in the frigid air for her tardy colleague to come pick her up and Emily was sure she was going to receive frostbite when the familiar car sped to a halt in front of her.<p>

JJ laughed as she looked over at the defrosting profiler and handed over a thermos full of hot chocolate and a granola bar, "Here you go. Sorry, I'm late. And it's hot chocolate, I was in such a rush it was the first thing I grabbed."

Emily shrieked in delight as she took a sip and ripped open the package of food, "All is forgiven. All is forgiven. But Strauss is going to have a fit."

"We'll be on time," JJ said taking a turn, but sighed, "I guess I used to have better excuses for being late." Emily nodded. When Will and Henry were… around, JJ hardly ever got in trouble for being late because Hotch understood. The rest of the team used to think it unfair and would tease JJ mercilessly about it.

"I think I have forgotten what it is like to live a single life. It's horrible."

"Hey- it's not that bad," Emily defended herself.

"Next thing you know. I'll be buying a cat," JJ stated neutrally.

"What's wrong with a cat?"

"Well," JJ paused as she looked over at Emily, "you know what they say. If you're single and buy a cat, you're one step closer to becoming a cat lady and having hundreds of furry cats running around."

"Who says that?" Emily asked incredulously. She couldn't imagine having hundreds of little Sergio's running around. It would be awful. Was she really destined to become a cat lady?

"No one, but I'm sure you'll be the first," JJ laughed aloud, earning a punch in the arm, "Hey! Though I'm sure Spence can give us some statistics on how likely it is for older single women to have more than one pet."

Emily shook her head and looked at the clock, "I am so blaming you for being late. And please say we are going somewhere warm."

"Stop worrying, we're going to make it. Plus we're almost there, and nope we're staying right here in twenty degree Virginia," JJ stated as her hand gripped the steering wheel tighter. They only had ten minutes.

"Oh fantastic… I'm going to be suspended, or transferred… I mean she has just been looking for a reason to get rid of me. Now she has one."

"What about me? I'm going to be in trouble too and besides we're going to make it."

"She'll just fire you," Emily continued dramatically as she downed the rest of her hot chocolate, "We'll both become elderly cat ladies after all."

"We'll be on time," JJ added, "And look we're here now, but we will have to run for it."

Emily nodded as JJ quickly turned into the parking garage and into her regular space by several other already parked cars. Some she recognized with a glum understanding that the rest of the team was already there.

Flying down the hall by the empty front desk the two agents rapidly pressed the elevator button. Nothing happened.

"To the stairs," JJ yelled as they took off. Each of them thanked the heavens that they were in good shape as they bolted up the several flights. Crashing through the door of their floor the two women tumbled out, out of breath and breathing heavily as the slowed their pace to a labored walk.

Emily slowly opened the glass door and peeked inside. Spotting Strauss she held her hand up with a fist to stop JJ. "We're not going to make it."

"What's happening?" JJ whispered back as she poked her head over Emily's shoulder to see Strauss stepping out of her office. The main floor of the BAU was empty despite Anderson who was reading calmly at his desk.

"Anderson!" Emily squeaked loudly, he didn't look up, "Anderson!"

The young man jumped as he turned towards the noise to see two of his fellow agents crouching by the entrance door. Emily immediately began giving him hand signals, ending with a furious jab at Strauss. Nodding, he quickly stood up picked up a file off of his desk and scurried over to their Section Chief. Praying that this wasn't how his life was going to end.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief the two women half walked half crawled towards the stairs. They were nearly at the bottom when JJ's phone vibrated. And it was like time stood still. They froze in their tracks as the phone continued to buzz loudly.

"Turn it off!" Emily screamed in a hushed tone as JJ fumbled in her purse and silenced the untimely device. They held their breath as they slowly turned their head towards Strauss who was still talking to Anderson.

"Let's get to my office we'll throw our stuff in there," JJ stated, that way Strauss wouldn't see that they just got there, Emily nodded as JJ pulled out her keys.

"_Thank you Ma'am, but I actually have one more question_," They heard Anderson say loudly; letting the two agents know their time was up.

"_Well hurry up and you don't need to yell_," Strauss cold tone echoed across the hall.

"Quickly, Jayje," JJ unlocked her door and they thrust their coats and purses inside.

Strauss was ending the conversation with Anderson.

With unbelievable speed the two friends raced down the hall swung open the BAU round table door, rushed by their team mates and sat down in their respective seats with a loud exhale of air.

Agent Morgan looked at his two colleagues with an amused smile as he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Strauss stomped into the room. Muttering something about a stupid question and a waste of time, Emily looked over at JJ.

They owed Anderson big time.

Erin Strauss looked around the room taking a mental count to make sure all of the agents were there. Looking down at her watch it 4:03. She huffed in disappointment; she had expected one of them to be late.

"Glad to see you're all here and on time, as I said to Agent Jareau this case is urgent and local."

"Is it about the shooting at the park the other day?" JJ asked, as if she had been sitting there all morning. Strauss nodded grimly.

"There's been another shooting. At a gas station, the victim is a nine year old boy." Everyone lowered their gaze for just a moment.

"From a seventy five year old grandmother to a young child that is not much of pattern," Emily added, "Could we be looking at a different shooter?"

"Not likely. Ballistics match those from the other crime scene," Hotch added, "Quantico Police Department thinks we have a serial shooter."

"I'm inclined to agree," Rossi stated his hands folded across his lap as he leaned back in his chair.

"Me too. It is very unlikely for there to be two spree shooters at one time, actually statistics say that…" Reid started, but stopped at the cold glare Strauss was currently giving him.

"Still there is no discernible motive or pattern with this guy…," Morgan continued, "This is going to cause mass panic."

"That is why you are here. Quantico Police Department wants your help," Strauss paused to give JJ a sympathetic/ almost apologetic look, "They want you at the crime scene now. A press conference has been set for nine. I'll be keeping in touch."

"Thank you," Hotch stated as he turned to look at his team, "Okay JJ and Reid I want you to head over to the latest victim's house and talk to the parents. The rest of us will go to the scene. I know you're tired, but we need to focus. We all know the kind of panic that serial shooters can create. Look after each other and be diligent."

And with a slight nod of his head they were off and ready to face whatever may come.

* * *

><p>So that chapter didn't really move the story forward at all. I just really wanted to put that scene in there. I hope the next chapters are better, I am really excited for this story and I think that it is a good idea. But I guess that is why most of us write on here because we want to share the stories we think should be shared. Or would like to read ourselves.<p>

Anyway thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>A nine year old boy died just a few hours earlier. He was killed right in front of his father while exiting a gas station by an LDSK. Or Long Distance Serial Killer. And now JJ and Reid were at that house about to interview the victim's parents and dig into the life of their little boy. It wasn't the first time.<p>

But it never felt right.

JJ took a deep breath as they knocked on the door. Her apprehension didn't go unnoticed by Reid who stood in the dark on that front step beside her. It worried him. Then again he hasn't stop worrying about her since she lost her entire family two years ago and he wondered if maybe he should say something.

"Hey J-."

The door swung open.

Shutting his mouth he made a mental note to talk to her at a later time.

"Hi. Mr. Darwin? I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, this is Dr. Reid. We're with the FBI, may we come in?" JJ asked politely as she looked at the tear-stained, weary-eyed father. They both noted the blood that currently resided on his shirt.

"Yes, please. I was told you were coming," He led them into the doorway where they were met by the distraught mother, "This is my wife Janice."

A faded teddy bear was being held tightly in her shaking hands.

"Is there a place we could talk?" Reid faltered a bit as he stood slightly behind JJ. Janice nodded and led them to their living room.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Her voice trembled as she scanned the toys that were strewn all over the floor, "I've been meaning to clean it up."

"Don't worry about it. You have a beautiful house," JJ assured her as she sat down, "We are really sorry for your loss."

Reid nodded in agreement. It wasn't often that he was asked to talk to the families, "Mr. and Mrs. Darwin, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but is there any one that you could think of who could want to harm your son? Or even one of you?"

The father looked at Reid incredulously, "You think it was someone we know?"

"We're just trying every possibility. We would like to stop this guy before he kills someone else," JJ added calmly, noticing the father's temper rising. They also noticed how the two parents sat on opposite ends of the couch, "Why don't you tell us about Jeffery. He is nine years old?"

"Yes. He is our oldest. Our other two children are asleep, I don't think they understand what's happening," Janice cried out.

"That's probably for the best right now," Reid smiled warmly, "Did Jeffery have lots of friends? Have you noticed any strange interaction lately?"

"No.. No… I don't think so," Janice wiped her eyes as she stood up, "I'm sorry this is just too much. I- I'll go make some tea. Would you like some tea?"

"I'll help you," JJ smiled as she helped guide the grieving mother to the kitchen and sat her down in a kitchen chair while she asked where things were.

"Do you have children, Agent Jareau?" JJ flinched as she set the mug on the counter.

"I did." The mother looked up, interest flashed through her eyes.

"I'm sorry. May I ask what happened?"

"He," JJ paused, "He was killed a few years ago."

"I'm sorry. How old would he be?"

"Eight." Janice choked back a sob as she glanced at the ring on her left hand.

"You stayed with his father?" She really didn't mean to pry, "How'd you both get through it? I can hardly look at Ethan right now. It's awful I know, but I just feel like he should have protected Jeffrey. They should not have even been at the station. But Jeffrey was thirsty and Ethan always spoiled them."

"Well I actually." JJ stuttered as she debated whether she should tell the truth or not.

"You didn't stay together?" Janice whispered wondering if that was her coming fate as well.

"Well no, He and my little boy they were both killed the same night. I know that wasn't the answer you were hoping for, but I can I share something with you?" Janice nodded eagerly as she looked sympathetically towards the younger woman, "When they were killed, I was right there and I couldn't stop it. For a long time I blamed myself and not the monster that killed them. But my family, they were my lifeline and by just holding on to them and them not letting me go… that is the reason I am here right now. They saved me. This might not be my place, but I can see that your husband loves you, and he needs you. If you can just hang on to each other… I honestly believe you'll be alright. This pain you're feeling, it never goes away, but it does get better. And you'll always remember Jefferey."

Janice sniffled as she reached over to embrace the agent and for the first time since she received that horrid phone call she felt like they would be okay. Seeing a living example in front of her, she knew that it was possible for her, and her family to stay together and to live. As the teapot screamed, Janice let go and watched as JJ placed a fresh cup of tea in front of her.

It was just a small gesture.

Clutching the heated mug tightly, Janice nodded as the agent said goodbye.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Darwin," Janice heard Dr. Reid state as they stood at the door, "We are very sorry for your loss."

Janice watched as her husband nodded, waiting as they descended their front steps. As she took a sip of her tea she cast her eyes at the Jeffrey's faded bear that lay unloved on the counter.

"Agents! Wait," She cried jumping up from the chair and racing towards the door, the bear flailing about in her hand. The two agents stopped, looking at her expectantly.

JJ walked back towards her.

"Did you catch him? The person the killed your little boy?" JJ gave her a warm smile.

"We did." Janice nodded as she handed over the bear. JJ didn't reach for it as she shook her head towards the mother.

She couldn't take it.

"Please. Jefferey hated this bear anyway, but he never got rid of it…," Janice mused "Please. And promise me that you'll find the man who took my baby from me."

JJ fingered the bear before taking it and continuing her path towards the car, just as she was about to get in. She gave the parents a genuine answer, "We will do everything we can."

That was a promise she could make.

Getting in the car, she examined the well loved bear, unable to stop the single tear the fell down her cheek.

"Looks like they'll be okay, the Darwins," Reid smiled as he watched the couple hold each other close before he pulled away.

"I hope so."

"We'll be okay too, you know?"

"I know."

**At the crime scene.**

Derek Morgan sighed as he finished interviewing the teenaged clerk and started towards his team.

"What did you get?" Hotch asked as he stood by the blood pool on the ground.

"Kid couldn't remember a thing, just a lot of screaming and three loud booms. He's pretty shaken up."

"None of the witnesses were helpful either," Emily added joining the group.

"It's unusual that he only kills once. Did you say the kid hear three booms?" Dave stated examining his surroundings as Derek nodded.

"What are you thinking Dave?" Hotch asked.

"I'm thinking. That we aren't dealing with a skilled gunman. Did CSU find any more bullets?"

"One in the side of the station and one pierced a car window."

"So he could be young and inexperienced with firearms" Emily added as she stifled a yawn.

"That's what I'm thinking. But that still doesn't explain his victims…,"

"Well. Let's head to the station and see if we can get a profile. So far he has killed someone every 12 hours. If he sticks to that pattern," Hotch glanced at his watch.

"We have six hours," Dave finished.

It would take a miracle, but each agent hoped they would be able to stop him in time.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! How was it? Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms. And thank you for the reviews and for reading! You're the best.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>The moment they entered the station it had all changed.<p>

The entire atmosphere.

And for just a moment everyone stood still.

Everyone turned to look in their direction.

It was to be expected though, the last time the team was there it was because one of their own was being accused of murder. They treated her like filth and assumed she was guilty just because everyone else did too.

And they were wrong.

And it was an embarrassment to everyone who worked that night two years ago.

To the entire station.

So David Rossi figured that this might happen. That tension would be high and memories would be brought back up. He only hoped that it didn't interfere too much with the investigation because there was a killer out there, and he needed to be stopped.

"Hello. You must be the FBI. I am Captain Donald Williams, but everyone calls me Donnie," The middle aged man smiled as he stuck out his hand. He was appointed captain about a year and a half ago.

He is a good man.

"I'm Agent Hotchner and these are agents Prentiss, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Jareau," Hotch finished as he dropped the man's hand.

The man flinched as he looked over at JJ and suddenly he was very uncomfortable. It didn't go unnoticed by the team.

"Is there a place we can set up?" JJ asked politely, hoping to diffuse the awkward situation.

She didn't want to be there anymore than they wanted her there.

"Uh, uh yes. Right over here, we have a room all set up for you," Donald stuttered as he led the team, "I was just about to send some of my men home for the night. Some have been here for over 24 hours."

"That would be fine, thank you Captain," Hotch stated as he watched the man exit the door before turning to his team. His watchful eye turned to the faded teddy bear that was currently in their blond agent's hand, "What did you find at the Darwin's?"

"Mr. Darwin said he was holding the victim's hand as they walked out of the store, when suddenly he heard screaming and shattered glass. He turned to his son, but it was too late. He didn't even realize that Jeffery had been shot, just remembers the screaming," Reid answered.

"Okay. So we have a seventy-five year old grandmother killed in a public park just after noon. Twelve hours later another attack, but this time a nine year old boy at a gas station. What do we get from that?"

"That his victimology is all over the place and that anyone could be a potential target," Emily tilted her head as she raised her eyebrows.

"Who he kills probably doesn't even matter to him. They found two other bullets lodged into a bench and a tree at the park and more at the gas station, so he could just be a horrible shot," Morgan admitted.

"A horrible shot who just gets lucky one time? It almost seems far-fetched," Dave continued.

"Could it be the panic? I mean it makes sense. This Unsub doesn't seem to have a specific motive as to the people, but it's highly unlikely for and LDSK not to have a reason. But this guy, he kills in public places where there are lots of people. I think he likes to create panic, and he feels a sense of power and control over the people knowing that he has caused their fear," Reid smiled excitedly as he turned to face the team.

"Good. Let's work it with that angle and get a profile set up. He's only killed one person at each crime scene, but he will escalate. JJ there is a press conference set for nine, so in three hours you and I will go over your strategy while the rest of you get set up here. I don't need to tell you how important it is that we focus and keep an eye out. If we're right then this guy won't like that we're in on the investigation, and he may try to make a statement. Be watchful."

The team nodded as Hotch pulled JJ aside.

"Are you okay to do this?" Hotch whispered.

"I'm a professional Hotch, of course I am."

"Good, but I want you to let me know if it ever gets to be too much. We need you on this case, but we need you focused," He stated sternly, but the concern for his agent didn't go unnoticed.

"I'll be fine Hotch. Let's just get this guy," JJ stated as she fingered, Jeffery's bear that still rested in her hands. JJ took a deep breath as she turned and placed it in the middle of the table where it would serve as a reminder.

A reminder to the team of the lives lost and the killer who was still out there.

**Three hours later**

The team rubbed their tired eyes as they stood up from the uncomfortable chairs they had occupied for the last few hours. They hadn't gotten very far, but they had enough to give a preliminary profile to the officers while JJ held a press conference just outside.

Having gathered everyone in the station the team stood in front of them before Hotch started.

"We believe we are dealing with a white male in his early twenties to mid thirties. He flies under the radar and there is nothing significant about his appearance that would make him stand out. He probably doesn't have a steady job, or has been recently fired from one."

"He doesn't play well with others. He'll be abrupt and like to make people uncomfortable. He most likely grew up in a single parent home," Morgan added.

"Yet he is familiar with guns, but not very proficient with one. So we are going to have to look into all stores that sell his weapon of choice and give them this profile," Emily continued.

"This guy feeds off the fear of other people. It's not the kill he desires it's the panic," Reid nodded.

"He already knows we are onto him, so he'll try and make a statement to show us that he isn't afraid of Law Enforcement. So be cautious and if you do run into this guy don't approach him alone. He won't go down without a fight," Rossi concluded, "Thank you."

Morgan's phone rang.

"Hey, Baby Girl you're on speaker."

"_Morgan turn on the TV, quickly."_

Reid snatched the remote, knowing that they should never question Garcia.

"Hotch!" A gasp from Emily cried out as the team turned towards her. Her gaze was fixated on the TV screen that was broadcasting JJ's statement. There was a single red dot hovering over JJ's chest.

Reid frantically turned up the volume,

"_We are asking the public to be very aware that this guy is out there, and he is armed and dangerous. We will let you know when we have more information, any questions?" JJ asked as questions erupted. _

The loud noise shook the speakers and JJ suddenly lost focus on the screaming reporters in front of her and looked off into the distance before she looked down and noticed the red dot.

"_Everyone get down!" JJ yelled as a shot rang out and mass chaos exploded._

The team stared in utter shock as they watched as what seemed like hundreds of people darted in every direction screaming and hollering. They couldn't see JJ.

"_Does anyone see JJ? Can anyone see her?" _Garcia cried out desperately, as she too frantically searched the massive crowd for her friend, hating that she was too far away to help.

Without another thought Emily took off knowing the rest of the team would be right behind her.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all of the reading and for all of the positive feedback. Please let me know of any suggestions or criticisms. They are greatly appreciated!<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	5. Chapter 5

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>People were still screaming.<p>

They were still running.

And pushing and trampling.

It was sheer panic.

A chaotic mass of limbs and fear.

"Out of the way!" Morgan screamed as he squeezed through the hoard of people. The team right behind him. They had yet to see JJ and all were worried that they might find her dying or dead in a pool of blood all because they didn't see it coming. They profiled that he would make a statement and they should have known. What better place to cast mass panic than on live television?

"JJ!" He heard Emily call from behind him as they broke into a clearing. And they all stopped. Three bodies lay unmoving on the ground. Broken cameras and discarded microphones and recorders littered the frozen ground. A few stragglers, scampered away as they nursed injured limbs and hands.

The remnants of panic still evident in their eyes,

They hadn't made it through the stampede of people unscathed.

A harsh wind chilled bare skin, as the team continued to scan the eerie sight in front of them.

And then there was their friend. Sitting on the ground with her elbows resting on her knees as she held her head with her wrists, her hands stained with blood. The body of a young reporter rested in front of her and it was obvious what she had been trying to do.

Relief flooded them as soon as they saw that she wasn't part of the dead on the ground.

They cautiously trudged towards here being wary of debris and forgotten items. Each agent scanned their surroundings for any sign that the Unsub would strike again. It would go against the profile, but so did killing three people.

Emily placed her hand on the unresponsive blonde's shoulder, letting her know they were there. JJ looked up, her eyes vacant and unfeeling. She turned to Morgan.

"I saw a flash…," She told him, "From across the street. That building, that window."

Without another word, the boys flew across the street knowing the Unsub would no longer be there. Reid stayed behind with Emily as they patiently waited for their shocked friend.

"I tried," She continued, "But they just started running, running and screaming…. And she." JJ looked back at the body in front of her.

"It's not your fault Jayje," Emily comforted looking back at Reid worriedly.

"She was gasping for breath. I couldn't stop the bleeding."

"Let's get you cleaned up," Emily ushered as she reached for JJ's elbow and hoisted her up as medical workers and EMT's arrived on scene. Ambulances screeching to a halt.

"JJ, what happened?" Reid asked, as he noticed the large bruise on the side of her face.

"That looks like it hurts."

JJ brought her hand to her temple, forgetting about the blood that still stained them as she gingerly touched the sore spot.

"I think I caught a camera to the face," JJ replied, her eyes twinkled a bit as she began to return to herself, "I'll tell you one thing, reporters definitely know how to run ... and shove people out of their away."

Emily smiled.

"Do you think our Unsub is devolving? I mean this was pretty big; he goes from small public places to a live press conference. He ups his kill count."

"If anything, he has become more confident. And the more kills probably just resulted because of the large amount of people clustered in one area," Reid figured as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"What about the red dot. Was he aiming for me, or was it just like a taunt?" JJ asked.

"He might've been playing a game," Reid stated.

"How do you figure?" Emily asked.

"It was a live press conference. Maybe he just wanted to show everyone what was about to happen. Strike fear before it's even started."

"Could it have been directed at us. To show us that he can take any one of us out at anytime."

"If so. We need to rethink the profile."

"Can we do that inside?" JJ shivered, "It's freezing out here."

A young twenty five year old male grinned widely as he walked to his car. A large black duffel bag hanging over his shoulder. Opening up the trunk he threw it inside and leaned against his car as he saw a group of FBI Agents flying across the street towards the motel that he had just exited.

They were pissed.

White smoky spurts of his breath could be seen in the cold air as he chuckled loudly.

He would always be one step ahead of them.

With another large self-approved smile the man crawled into his car and turned on the engine. He was having a good day. A very good day. Closing his eyes, images of panicked faces flashed through his mind. Echoes of the scared screams and wails of the injured replayed again and again. And it was all because of him.

Yep, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all of the reviews and for reading! You rock! And please let me know if you have any suggestions, or criticisms.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	6. Chapter 6

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>"So, how do we get ahead of this guy?" JJ questioned as she sat, with an icepack to her bruised head. Her blood spattered shirt reminding them all of the how close she had come to death just hours before.<p>

"He paid for his motel room in cash under the name Rupert. We have the clerk with a sketch artist now and CSU is going over the scene, but we doubt he left any prints and if he did he probably isn't in the system," Morgan grumbled, "This guy thinks he can beat us."

"What time did he check into the motel?" Prentiss asked.

"Around eight, what's on your mind?" Rossi wondered. He knew the look that her face was currently carrying.

"A whole hour before the conference, he knew when it was and where it was going to be," Emily stated the volume of her voice rising, "He must have some sort of inside source."

The loud tap of heels rushing into the room turned their attention to the door to reveal a polka-dot clad Garcia. Her computer bag clutched to her chest as she placed it on the table, her flustered gaze immediately finding her blond co-worker.

"Oh, Jayje, are you alright?" Garcia squealed as she saw large bruise forming all across the side of her friend's face.

"Pen," JJ smiled weakly as she shooed away Garcia's fussy fingers, "I'm fine."

"Garcia." Hotch looked over at his most unique member of the team, his eyebrows raised. Garcia immediately stood up, slightly embarrassed as she looked her boss in the eye.

"I know. Sorry Sir, I just had to check on my ray of sunshine and my other crime-fighting…," she paused as she realized that this wasn't the time, "Okay. But I, the ever-talented Goddess of all things wonderful have just found a connection that could make you forget any reason for being angry with me and plus I was feeling helpless and falling asleep and then Jayje and…"

"What did you find Garcia?" Hotch interrupted. His patience level was pretty high, but he did not understand how it has survived her all of these years.

Yet he wouldn't take another TA even if they were calmer and as equally talented. Hotch chuckled inwardly, because there probably wasn't another even close to her capabilities.

"Right. Well it turns out that each of the crime scenes have something in common," Garcia smiled as she saw everyone straighten up and smile a bit, "Each of them were holding some kind of event or promotion that would attract lots of people. The park was holding a company barbeque, the gas station was having a free Hot Chocolate after nine to promote the coldest November Virginia has had in forty years, and of course the press conference, and those just gather lots of people anyway."

"We profiled that he probably worked around firearms, and the only people who knew about the conference were the press and people in this station. We also profiled that he wasn't afraid of Law Enforcement," Rossi added, his brain turning.

The small squeak of a marker running across a white board caught their attention as they turned to see Reid working furiously. They each stayed silent as they watched him circle and mark different parts of the board until he turned around a smile lightening his features.

"What is it?" Emily asked as she eyed the rest of her colleagues.

"Based on the Geographical profile, each of the scenes are within an hour of each other. Which would normally suggest that the Unsub's comfort zone is here, but then I realized that with each strike he has gone bigger, the biggest being here," He shot a look at JJ, "I think he lives here, in Quantico."

"And he probably heard of the press conference through a grapevine, cop hangouts…. He's probably inserting himself into the investigation," JJ added, wincing as she turned her throbbing head.

Hotch nodded as he glanced at his watch, "Garcia, how many events are happening in that area in the next few hours. He's been hitting twice a day, I'm hoping the release he felt from his last attack will be enough to hold him off for awhile, but we all know that isn't likely."

Garcia furiously typed away on her computer as she compiled a list, "We have four major events happening in the next three hours and six other smaller promotional items that could draw a crowd."

"Start with the bigger ones, those will be his top priority," Reid stated.

"That would be a concert being held in a park that has been much anticipated, A rooftop company dinner, a art gallery viewing, and a grand opening for a prestigious new club."

"Okay JJ I want you to call the concert and the club, get them to cancel it. Prentiss you call the other two. The rest of us will communicate with the smaller ordeals and talk with everyone around here to find out who they have talked to and where they hang out."

A darkly dressed young man waltzed into the police station a large duffel bag swung across his shoulders. Pulling off his hood he smiled at the chaotic, disorganized bustle of the officers at work. They each looked stressed and exhausted at having been worked to their limits. He felt like he was walking on air, because he was the reason behind their depleted energy, there strained faces.

He was the cause of all of it.

Continuing to smile he walked unnoticed. His heart rejoiced in the overwhelming sense of urgency the blanketed the air around him. Passing a large office he peeked through the window to see a board plastered with photos of his handy work and several agents around it. One he recognized, it was the blonde from the television, his heart rate sped up as he noticed the large icepack that she was holding gingerly to her face and her blood stained shirt.

And a familiar twitch clouded his mind as he suddenly felt the urge to… he glanced at the clock. He could wait… for three more hours and plus the complete confusion and utter helplessness he was giving these officers was just too savory too ruin by pulling a gun out and shooting down the station.

Yet he still felt the need to pry as he urged himself closer to the team in order to hear what they were saying. The Agent Jareau was now on her phone as several others were now exiting the door that he was right by.

Oomph!

The young man groaned as the tall, dark agent slammed into him sending him flying to the floor. His duffel bag clattered as the items inside hit the ground. He clenched his fists as he tried to quell his growing anger.

"Hey, kid… watch where you're going," The Agent stared him down, while picking up his duffel bag.

"Let go of that," The darkly dressed man yanked the bag away as he stood up.

Morgan eyed the kid suspiciously as he let go of the bag, "What's in there."

"None of your business," he screeched angrily as he began to stomp away. Morgan reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Drop the attitude," Morgan demanded as he pulled out his badge, "What's in the bag?" His gut telling him that something was up with this kid.

"Hey Jason, over here," Captain Williams called out, rushing over to the group, "I thought you weren't going to show."

"You know this kid?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, he works for the station. He cleans weapons, helps file paperwork, even gets us coffee sometimes," Williams added as he took the duffel from Jason and swung it over his shoulder, "I had asked him pick up our order of new ammunitions and such from the store."

"Happy," Jason spat as he stomped off.

"Sorry, he's been working with us for about a year now. I was a friend of his mom's; she died about a month ago. She had asked me to help him out as he was struggling with finding a job, he's a bit," Williams sighed, "Well let's just say his people skills need work. He can be very disrespectful at times."

Morgan nodded and looked out the front doors that the kid had just exited from. He just had a feeling, but he couldn't quite place it.

Then again, maybe he was just tired.

* * *

><p>So I just watched the rerun of the premiere for season 7 and it just made me miss Emily more. And also wonder how the new girl will fit in the coming 10th season, but I guess we will see. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and for reading. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms. They really can only help a story be better.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>From his small perch Jason Rupert watched excitedly as several workers hustled about setting up the stage for the much anticipated concert later that evening. It was nearly complete, and he could hardly wait for the large masses of people to arrive.<p>

Yep, lots and lots of innocent people who think the only thing they have to fear was the bitterly cold weather.

So very naïve.

His large grin was concealed underneath his scarf as he nodded politely at a passing couple; everything was going according to plan. Jason resisted the urge to laugh maniacally at his own success, but couldn't help the subdued chuckle that escaped his throat.

As he watched the finishing touches spruce up the stage his fingers started to twitch. Jason began fighting his inner urge to pull out his weapon… and… and… He shook the thought away, pleasing his mind with the picture of hundreds, not tens, but hundreds of people running in a wild panic with utterly pure fear controlling their actions. Rubbing his hands together in an ugly satisfaction, he rejoiced at his coming opportunity to make his fantasy real. He couldn't waste it. And if he does… now that's a scary thought.

Rewarding himself for his surprisingly comedic comment he didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind him.

"Hey Kid, what are you doing?" A gruff voice commanded. Jason tumbled off of the bench an exasperated squeal.

"Um, I, I'm," He gasped as his scarf unraveled its hold on his face, "I'm waiting for the concert to start. I'm so excited."

"Didn't you hear?" The large man, in a security uniform sighed as he watched the young man rewrap the scarf, "It's cancelled and we're evacuating the park, so get going."

Jason clenched his hands as he fought the growing anger inside of him, "Why?"

"Apparently the Feds think that the culprit behind the recent shooting would strike here next. It's fine with me, it's much too cold to be out here anyway," The man added indifferently, before walking away, he added to himself mostly, "I hear they're pretty much giving the entire state a curfew."

"Who do they think they are," Jason grumbled as he grabbed his duffel bag and ran out of the park as he glanced at his watch hoping that he could make it to one of his alternate events in time. As the images of panicked eyes and scream-filled chaos, that kept his innate need to create fear quenched, he knew that as they diminished he would lose control.

And as for the FBI,

Jason Rupert would make sure that they feared him.

**Back at the station**

"So I got the concert and the club to reschedule, but they weren't happy about it," Jennifer Jareau said as she leaned back into her chair yawning. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was nearing nine, she had a small hope that they would be allowed to go home soon, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Yet they all were running on fumes and was slightly surprised they were all functioning as well as they are. Shrugging to herself, she gingerly placed a finger on her bruise and poked it, wincing slightly.

_I should probably call Will and tell him that I might not be home tonight, _JJ thought before she remembered and groaned silently. It was the little things that still hurt the most. Holidays and birthdays were hard, but it seemed to be the everyday that hit the worst. Going home to an empty house, not reading a bedtime story to her baby boy and not needing to let her husband know she won't be home. And then JJ would wonder if Henry would even like bedtime stories anymore, or if he would have thought he was too old for them.

And then she'd think that she ought to be dead too.

But then she'd think of Will and Henry… and they wouldn't want her to give up her life so easily.

"Will," She prayed in a silent plea, "I'm so sorry."

Emily hung up the phone, with a frustrated grunt, but stopped as she looked worriedly at her friend. She had witnessed JJ's sudden change in attitude. Then again, it could be that she was just exhausted. They all are.

"I got the company and the gallery to shut down too," Emily stated as she looked pointedly at Reid, who was reading a book in the chair and Garcia who was leaning against her chair fast asleep.

"It's actually quite simple," Reid slurred and both Emily and JJ looked over confused.

"What did you say?" Emily asked.

"A unicorn was at one point believed to be real. And are actually quite fascinating, being one of few creatures to not associated with evil or dark such as fear, but is actually a symbol of purity and beauty," Reid muttered still not looking up from his book.

JJ bit back a chuckle while Emily realized that he had not once turned a page of his book. Smiling she turned to JJ, putting her hands underneath her chin to indicate that Reid was sleeping.

"That's Captivating."

"And the name Unicorn actually comes from the Latin word "cornus" meaning Horn."

JJ watched with great anticipation as Emily neared the unsuspecting genius. Her hands gripped the edge of her chair as she leaned forward in her seat.

"It's time to wake up Reid," Emily softly spoke, "REID!"

She gave an amused grin as she watched the poor slumbering agent tumble out of his chair with a completely shocked look clinging to his face before he uttered, "I wasn't sleeping."

"AHHH," A Garcia abruptly yelled as sat straight up, Emily jumped slightly at the unexpected result of her actions.

JJ let out a choked laugh as Emily showed her a triumphant look of victory.

"That was uncalled for," Garcia grumbled as she blinked several times.

Both agents quickly apologized before realizing that Reid was still crumpled on the floor. Emily picked up his discarded book as he picked himself up. Reid fixed his clothes before turning his gaze to the two women who were staring happily at him.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Oh nothing," Emily turned away, "Just…"

"How long has it been Spence?" JJ finished politely.

"What?"

"How long have you been dreaming about Unicorns?" Emily raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I-I-," Reid stuttered but gave a sigh of relief as the rest of the agents entered, "Oh hey! How did the interviews go? Any leads?"

"Not so good," Hotch simply stated, "What did you find out?"

"That Reid has a fascination with Unicorns," Emily slipped in easily.

JJ snorted, as Emily continued.

"We also got the events to reschedule, but other than that, no one here can think of anyone who matches the profile."

"What happens if he can't find an environment that is suitable for him to create panic?" Garcia asked, the recent discovery about Reid still turning in her mind.

"He could patiently wait for another opportunity," Morgan answered, his eyes flickering at the still blushing Reid.

"Or he could go on a spree," Rossi finished.

"Either way, we have to figure out who this Unsub is, or we may never catch him," Hotch added darkly.

"What about the name Rupert, we profiled him as very disorganized; do you think he could have used his real name?" Emily sighed, clinging to an uncertain hope.

"We already had Garcia run a search, but the list was still long, but," Hotch started looking over at the colorful analyst, "Garcia this time, search but limit it to this area and anyone who has recently lost a loved one, most likely a parent or guardian."

Garcia quickly typed away, "Got one Jason Rupert, 25, lived with his mom until she passed away a month ago."

Morgan looked over her shoulder and at the picture on the screen, "Hey Hotch, that's the kid I bumped into earlier."

"Get this, they both had a restraining order against his father, who was reportedly stalking and mentally torturing both his mother and Rupert."

"Where is the father now?" Emily asked.

"He died, oh my goodness, he killed himself after killing his ex-wife."

"That's the stressor," Emily turned her head to look at her team. Hotch nodded at JJ who stood up to go and find the captain.

"Garcia send us his address," Hotch replied before turning to see both JJ and the captain with grim looks on their faces, "What happened?"

"There's been another shooting," Williams grumbled, "Diner, A mother died… in front of her kids."

No one flinched as Morgan's fist hit the wall.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Jason Rupert," Hotch folded his arms across his chest as he gave the captain as stern look.

"No. Jason… you don't think he did this do you?" But Williams didn't expect an answer because deep down he wasn't all that surprised.

Only sorry that he didn't see it before.

* * *

><p>So, I'm sorry that I took so long to update this time. No excuses really. Anyway thank you for your patience and thank you for reading and for the reviews! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms. You rock!<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	8. Chapter 8

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>David Rossi gave a shaky sigh as he stood over the still form of the young mother who had died just hours before. The shot had pierced the window and struck her in the neck, it was a bloody sight. All the while her two young boys watched as their mother bled out in front of them.<p>

Rossi shook with anger as a strong desire to catch the Unsub consumed his thoughts. At least, they knew who he was now. That was good.

But they hadn't caught him yet.

Looking over he saw a stressed Morgan kneeling down in front of two very shaken children. His lips moved at a slow speed uttering small comforts to them as they tried not to weep. They were trying to be strong; the older one had a firm grip around his little brother.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Morgan asked softly, addressing both boys as he gave them a look he hoped was trusting, "How about before the diner?"

"We were coming home from Grammy's," The youngest one smiled, he's four.

"How far away does your Grammy live?" Morgan smiled, they hadn't heard back from the father yet.

"Far. We stayed there for the week," The older seven year old answered, blinking away tears.

"Mommy said Daddy needed some space," Colton smiled, before receiving a slight nudge from his brother.

"Oh. I see, well that happens sometimes. Can you tell me what happened when you got to the diner? What did you get to eat?" Morgan continued, steering the situation back to the matter at hand.

"Pancakes!" Colton shouted with a wide grin, before he showed his small fingers to Morgan, "They make my fingers sticky."

Morgan laughed, "Of course they did, what other reason is there for pancakes?"

Colton chuckled, but then his face grew sad, "Did the red dot hurt Mommy?"

"The red dot?"

"Yeah, we saw it just before," Cameron trailed off as he lowered his gaze, "I didn't know what it was."

"Will Mommy be okay?" Colton whispered, looking up at his older brother.

"No, Colton. Mommy's in heaven."

"When will she be back?" Cameron's entire body shook as he turned to his small sibling, a tear dripped off of his chin as he turned back to Morgan.

"Agent Morgan? When will my dad get here?" Morgan closed his eyes and gave both boys a sincere look.

"Soon. For now these officers will take you back to the police station where your dad will meet you…," Morgan took a breath before he replied, "You know your mother loved you right?"

Cameron gave the agent a weak smile, before glancing outside at the starlit sky, "I know. To the moon and back. Come on Colton. Let's go."

Morgan watched them walk away, the oldest brother placing a hat on top of the younger before they exited the diner and into the bitter cold night.

"They'll be okay," Rossi added, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Let's just catch this guy," Morgan looked over at the older profiler, "Did CSU find any other bullets?"

"Just the one. I think this shooting was just to fill his need and to piss us off. We'll meet here again in the morning with the rest of the team to see if he left any evidence behind. It's too dark to look now. I think this kill was primarily to piss us off," Rossi wondered as he looked over.

"Well it worked. I'm pissed. So we aren't moving in on him tonight?" The younger Agent asked urgently.

"Rupert is supposed come into work tomorrow at eleven. We think that's the best way of catching him, unarmed and vulnerable."

"But if he keeps to his schedule, he'll strike before then. We should get him now!"

"If he's spooked he'll run. There is no guarantee that he is at his house," Rossi added calmly, "Most likely he won't go back. He's hungry, and he'll search until he's satisfied."

"So we're going for a minimal loss situation?" He nodded.

"So we just wait?"

"We wait."

"This sucks." Neither of them liked the idea, but it was their best shot.

Jason Rupert grinned madly as he watched officers file in and out of the diner. He was a brilliant person with an absolutely brilliant idea. Boy, was he proud of himself. Clutching his thermos full of hot coffee in his hands he sat and waited for morning to come.

He knew the FBI was onto him and Rupert would like to call it a gut instinct, but really it was his idiot boss, Williams. After he had received the call asking him to come in tomorrow, he knew. Tomorrow was a Saturday. He never worked on Saturday.

Rupert scoffed at the completely mediocre strategy. Lure him into a place full of guns… it was ridiculous really. And of course he wouldn't be heading home, there was no way. Yet, he also knew he would be caught sooner or later, so pretty much his plan was simple.

Take down as many meddling, incompetent officers as he can.

Starting with the one they call Morgan.

As beautifully sweet payback for knocking him over earlier.

Like he didn't have enough of that already happen in his life, but for no longer. Because soon, all of Virginia will fear him. They will fear Jason Rupert.

Especially the FBI.

Shuddering at his own evil thoughts as well as the cold he settled himself down by the tree, fantasizing about the event that would unfold the moment everyone arrived in the early hour. Oh, he couldn't wait. All of those years of being afraid, of going unnoticed, of feeling like a weak, useless, cowardly bag of slime all coming down to one moment. The moment where he finally became the person everyone was afraid of.

"Bet your proud of me now right Father? I turned out just like you, just like my old man," Jason grimaced as he realized his father might be proud, but his mother definitely would not be.

_I'm sorry Mom._ He thought genuinely, but as the ugly image of his cackling father loomed over him and the desperate plea of his frightened mother rang through his ears all he could think of was how good it was going to feel when he hears the first cry of fear when they watch as one of their own falls to the ground dead.

Followed by complete and total chaos,

And then maybe, he might just turn himself in…

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is. Gosh, I can't believe it's almost August. Time really does fly and you don''t even have to be having fun. Can't wait for October though. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and for reading! You're the best. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	9. Chapter 9

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Jason Rupert perked up excitedly as he watched the group of agents and officer exit the diner. The blond came out first and seemed to be making a beeline for the cars, followed quickly by the darker haired woman. Looking through his scope he chuckled at their forlorn expressions as they were called back by their boss. The brunette quickly trotted over to the rest of the group while the TV agent slowly trudged over. Her hands stuffed in her pockets.<p>

Smiling, he trained his gun on the one agent he most wanted to shoot. The Agent Morgan, whose back was turned away from him. Oh, he could already see the desperately, fearful and pained faces as they watch helplessly as their friend falls to the ground. He could almost hear the scared screams as they wonder wildly wondering where it had come from.

Then he would shoot again.

Perhaps he'd continue with Williams, he never liked the man. Even though he was his mother's friend and had given him another chance.

"But you could have saved my mom and you didn't," Jason seethed as he flashed the red dot on the unsuspecting Agent's backs.

He was done being underestimated and taken for a fool. He was done being treated like the lesser person, being told he would never amount to anything. Well look at him now, he was about to take down the FBI.

"This is for you Dad, because you were right. I am just like you."

Then he took the shot.

"Here we go," Jennifer Jareau muttered as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. They had been at the last crime scene for two hours while they discussed their strategy and now they were about to head to the station, so that they could arrive before the Unsub did.

JJ was the first to exit the diner, her keys in her hand as she prepared to dash to her car and the blessed heater it contained. She cringed as the cold air blasted her while she settled into a fast walk. The Media Liaison groaned quietly as she was stopped just before the midway point by a harsh call from her boss.

"Shoot," A disappointed voice called from behind her as JJ turned around to see Emily only a few steps back. They both shared a glum glance before Emily turned and raced back to the group while JJ took her time wondering what in the world they still had to talk about.

Stuffing her hands into her pocket, JJ continued slowly towards the group who were already deep in discussion. Most likely finalizing the whole plan, in which JJ's part was to sit by Garcia and wait until she was needed to inform the public that they had caught the guy.

Exciting.

Sometimes she just wanted to be part of the action, part of the takedown, and she wonders if her colleagues forget that she is a FBI Special Agent, fully trained and able to take care of her own. A ridiculous thought really.

Maybe, she was just really ready for this case to be over.

And to return to her bed.

Her nice, warm, comfortable bed.

_What the-? _JJ gasped slightly at the sight of a red dot dancing between Derek and Emily's backs. Fear overwhelmed her as she whipped her head around searching for the shooter.

Nothing, she couldn't see anything.

JJ turned back to see the dot come to a rest, a steady red beam signaling coming death.

She started running.

And she wondered if she was yelling anything.

Yet the team still seemed unaware.

And just as the gun shot sounded, she leaped.

A strong force struck her as she fell into the targeted backs of her friends, taking them down with her.

And for a moment she thought he had missed.

Just for a moment.

But then she heard Emily scream.

And JJ watched as her face appeared in front of her.

A look of desperation in her eyes,

And JJ knew it was bad.

Morgan rolled out from underneath the object that pinned him to the ground just as the familiar sound of a gunshot sounded. He looked over to see JJ, her eyes closed and not moving.

And for just a second everything stood still.

But then Emily screamed and another gun shot rang out.

Then the panic set in.

Officers and innocent civilians started to run.

Some fell to the ground, hands covering their heads.

Morgan continued to stare at the blond in front of him,

Red blossomed out from her frightening wound.

He was utterly shocked.

Another shot echoed through the air.

"Rossi!" Someone screamed.

It was Reid.

And Morgan still didn't move.

"Morgan!"

"Derek!"

They were all calling for him.

"Derek," Emily called softly as she looked up at the seemingly paralyzed profiler.

And he looked at her, "Go! Derek. I've got her."

Then he turned to see Hotch sprinting across the street, Williams by him.

Morgan nodded and quickly followed.

David Rossi leaned against the Diner wall as he clutched his injured leg tightly.

"I'm too old for this," He muttered as he blinked rapidly, fighting of the growing pain. He looked over at the young genius beside him.

It had all gone wrong so fast.

And it made Rossi wonder how the profile had been so off.

He watched as passing cars sped down the street, hoping not to catch a stray bullet. Screams filled the air as shots still rang out.

Mostly to create fear, not to kill.

For that, Dave was grateful.

"This shouldn't be happening, we underestimated the Unsub," Reid told him as he continued pressure on his leg.

Dave agreed silently as the window above them shattered.

Aaron Hotchner sprinted across the street.

The image of Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss rolling out from underneath a bloody JJ flashed through his mind.

The cry of pain as Dave was shot rang through his ears.

And it was hard for him to believe that anyone could find that appealing.

Or addictive.

They had grossly underestimated the Unsub.

And Hotch was afraid.

Hotch put up his fist as he heard a loud sound emanating from ahead of them.

It sounded like laughter.

Cackling laughter.

Hotch grimaced as he neared the Unsub who was lying behind a bush, his face red with amusement.

"Jason Rupert," Hotch called out, "Come out with your hands up."

"Alrighty Agent," Rupert answered happily, "I give in."

It had been three minutes and twenty seven seconds since the shooting had stopped.

Reid hoped that meant the Unsub had been caught.

He looked down at his bloody hands.

Then he looked up at Rossi.

"Hey Rossi," Reid snapped, "Stay awake."

Rossi opened one eye, "I'll be fine Reid. Go help Emily."

Reid glanced over at Emily, the side of her face smeared in blood as she kneeled beside JJ.

He desperately wanted to go over there,

But Rossi was at risk of bleeding out too.

So he stayed.

Reid wondered where the ambulances were.

They needed help,

And they should have been here by now.

Maybe they were scared,

He didn't blame them.

Reid's heart nearly exploded as the heavenly sound of sirens filled the air.

Emily Prentiss was crying.

She rarely cried.

But then again it wasn't often that her best friend was dying in front of her, her life bleeding out through her hands.

"Do you think I'll see Henry?" A whispered voice asked.

Emily choked back sobs as she looked down at the blond.

"Yes, but not now. Because you're going to be okay," Emily told her.

This couldn't be happening.

"I miss him."

"I know you do," Emily nodded, "Just hang in there."

"I think there must be," JJ added weakly, she wasn't feeling much pain anymore.

"Must be what?" Emily wondered where the ambulances were.

"A heaven."

Emily didn't reply, she had never been much of a religious person… but as she looked at the distant blue eyes of her dying friend she nodded.

Because there had to be.

Because JJ didn't deserve anything else.

"Hey," Emily stated as JJ's eyes began to flicker, "Stay awake for me."

"Emily-," But Emily shook her head.

"So I'm thinking about buying another cat," Emily told her.

JJ gave a slight smile, "No, you're not."

"Well, if you and I are going to be cat ladies after we retire then we probably should get started. We'll be the two sweet old ladies that the entire neighborhood loves."

"Making cookies and lemonade for the children," JJ choked, blood spurted from her mouth.

"You mean milk?" But JJ didn't reply. Sirens filled the air, "Hey Jayje. Stay with me. Help is here."

Emily sent a fleeting look of worry towards Rossi and Reid as the ambulance screeched to a stop beside them.

And she prayed they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>Do you think JJ will die? Will Rossi? What do you think should happen?<p>

Anyway, Thank you all for the reviews and for reading and for sticking with this story. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	10. Chapter 10

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>"We're losing her!" The surgeon yelled as he frantically worked to save the life of the young agent in front of him.<p>

"She's lost too much blood."

"She's still bleeding."

Voices of his surgical team rang out as he desperately tried to remove the last bullet fragment before he could seal the wound. It seemed to already be encased in tissue, but it needed to come out.

"Come on. Agent Jareau stay with me. Jennifer, stay with me."

He wouldn't lose another patient today.

"Her vitals are dropping fast; we need to stop the bleeding."

"Just hold on," The surgeon yelled, but not at his team.

At her.

"Derek."

Someone was calling his name, but he couldn't tell who it was.

All he could hear was laughter, maniacal laughter.

It was the Unsub

And then he'd feel it, a body being thrown against his back.

Knocking him over.

JJ's body.

She'd saved him.

Then there was screaming.

And the Unsub was still laughing.

Horrible, horrible laughter.

"Morgan."

A cry of pain.

It's Rossi, he's been hit.

And then he sees him.

He sees the Unsub.

He looks satisfied,

Pleased even.

And it makes Morgan sick.

"Morgan!"

The Unsub is gone.

The laughter has stopped.

And Derek Morgan wakes up.

He looks up to see Reid and Hotch standing worriedly before him, and he realized he had fallen asleep on the hospital chairs. He groans slightly as he looks around, he couldn't see Emily or Garcia.

"Where are the girls?"

Hotch sighed, "Emily was grazed in the head by a bullet, and she didn't even realize it. She had to get some stitches. Garcia's with her now."

"Rupert?"

"He's at the station, sitting happily in his cell until he is transported."

Morgan clenched his fist, "Rossi and JJ? Any word?"

"Not yet. Both are still in surgery, it doesn't look good."

"Rossi lost a lot of blood before we got him here and well… you saw JJ," Reid mumbled as he looked down at his shoes.

"She took a bullet for me Hotch."

"I know."

And as the other two men sat down, the three stayed in silence as they searched for the hope that they're friends would be alright, that they all would be alright.

God knows they needed them to be.

Emily Prentiss shifted restlessly on top of her own hospital bed. She's had it with these over cautious doctors and their idiotic notion that she should stay overnight. Just in case. It was ridiculous. And she could not stand the large amount of wrapping they had done to her head.

She looked like a freaking mummy.

It was only a small graze to the head and they act like she was a miracle. Something about should have had some brain damage, or blood pooling. Most of what they told her she figured only Reid could understand.

She did have a headache though, a severe one. The doctors said that it was to be expected after an injury like that. She told them it was because of their inability to understand that she needed to be out there.

Waiting with her friends,

And just as they were about to relent,

Garcia came in.

And Emily knew all hope was lost.

Garcia wasn't about to let her Gumdrop leave the room without clearance from the doctor.

"Hello! My mummified kitten," Garcia chuckled at Emily's horrified expression, "when are you going to just listen to the nice doctors."

"When they're diagnosis actually makes sense because … I am fine," the last part was stated at a higher pitch than the others as she directed it towards the open door. Emily turned to look back at Garcia, surprised to find the colorful technical analyst crying.

Emily leaned forward, "Hey, it's going to be okay."

She hoped it wasn't a lie.

"It's – I – I almost lost all of you today," Garcia clutched Emily's hand tightly, "And I still might lose some of you. I'm afraid, Em."

Emily was too, but she wasn't about to tell Garcia that.

It wasn't what Penelope needed to hear right now.

So she simply told her,

"They're strong. They're strong."

Because it was the only truth she could think of.

It was days like these that David Rossi seriously wondered why he ever came out of retirement. He wasn't as young as he used to be and his bones were more fragile. Sure he was healthy and in good shape, but that didn't mean he wasn't old.

Well okay, he didn't consider himself old.

Yet.

But getting there, he was definitely getting there.

Maybe when he's eighty.

"Hey, David can you open your eyes for me?" A voice he didn't recognize was talking to him, and he figured he must be in the hospital and that he must have survived.

He hoped it would be the same for the rest of the team.

The only one he was sure about was Reid.

As his eyes flickered, the first thing he registered was the bright light and the sharp pain shooting throughout his body. Suddenly he preferred his previous state of unconsciousness and closed his eyes again.

"You have some really worried people waiting to see you," The kind voice entered his mind again.

Right, the team.

Rossi guessed he probably should quell their concerns.

He winced as the bright white room assaulted his vision once again, "You doctors ever think about getting a nice dull color on your walls. Like beige or even just a simple buff."

"Sometimes, but white portrays clean… and it always helps when a patient can feel clean," The doctor smiled, "Shall I tell you your diagnosis?"

"Please do."

"Well you gave us quite a scare. The bullet had almost completely severed an artery. You lost a lot of blood, so we had to start an immediate transfusion as we patched up that artery and removed the fragments. You arrived here just in time."

"Recovery time?"

"We do expect you to make a full recovery, but you'll be in a brace for several weeks and won't be able to return to active duty for a month and a half. And that's the bare minimum. You'll need crutches and will need lots of rest."

Rossi groaned, "Perfect."

"You have some people who are very anxious to see you, I'll send them in."

"Hey Rossi," Morgan entered first, "How are you feeling?"

"The Doctor told us you almost died," Reid whispered.

"Don't you guys know? I'm too old to die," Dave feigned a look of complete shock and utter surprise at their lack of confidence in him.

It earned a few forced smiles.

"Where is everyone else?" Rossi directed his question towards their silent boss. The relief he had felt at the sight of some of his team had lasted a mere moment when he realized they weren't all there.

Hotch looked at him a stressed look on his face, "Emily was grazed in head by a bullet and Garcia's with her."

"And JJ?"

Everyone fell silent for a long time as Rossi feared the worst. He tried to think back to the last time he had seen the blond. Emily was trying to get her to safety, it didn't look good. He looked at each of their faces waiting for an answer.

"Is she?"

"We don't know."

That wasn't what he hoped for, but at least it wasn't a definite.

There still was hope for a better outcome, and Rossi would hold on to that. After all, it is what she would have wanted.

Would.

It is what she would want.

He hoped, anyway.

* * *

><p>So Rossi's okay... well sort of. And Emily will be. But JJ?<p>

This chapter turned out to be longer than I thought it was going to be, but I guess that's alright. To those of you reading this story, thank you. You rock! Please let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticisms.

Thanks!

-HCB


	11. Chapter 11

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Her eyes were closed.<p>

She didn't want to open them.

Because wherever she was it was so peaceful.

And calm.

A cool breeze blew through her hair as comforting warmth fell upon her. The air seemed clean and smelt of grass with a tint of… sweat. The interesting scent coated her airways as she crinkled her nose.

"_Mommy!"_

And that was all it took for Jennifer Jareau's eyes to fly open. A bright white flooded her vision, but slowly began to fade into the background revealing a large grassy area.

"Henry," She called out tentatively as she looked around.

She was sitting on metal bleachers and there was no one else there. She looked back out into the grass to find that there were now two goal posts at each end and kids dressed in white and gold jerseys running around the field playing soccer.

Curious she looked beside her to find that she was now surrounded by adoring fans, their mouths open and their hands waving. JJ assumed they were cheering, but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything.

Turning her eyes back towards the game, she looked at the little faces smudged with dirt and sweat as the happily ran back and forth. She hoped to see that her small son was one of them because she swore she had heard his voice earlier.

Feeling a presence by her side, JJ turned to look, "Haley?"

The late wife of Aaron Hotchner sat beside her, smiling. She looked just like the first time JJ had met her. Beautiful and glowing and full of love, the only thing that had change was she wasn't carrying a big pregnant belly soon to birth a darling boy.

"Hello, Agent Jareau."

"JJ, please. I've always told you to call me that," JJ looked at her happily with a hint of confusion.

"Yet, I still call you Agent Jareau," Haley brushed a hand through her hair as she looked towards the ongoing game ahead of them. She cheered as a bright, dark haired girl in pigtails scored a goal.

"Why can't I hear them?" JJ asked.

"Because you don't need to," Haley shared with her vaguely before she gave her full attention to the blond who nodded uncertainly. Suddenly everything and everyone around them dissolved and they were left, now standing in the middle of the field.

"Am I dead?" JJ asked feeling like a scared child.

"No."

"Am I dying?" Haley just shrugged and JJ was finding her indistinct replies infuriating.

"Then why am I here? Why are you here?" JJ threw her hands up before calming down and adding, "No offense."

"You're in a place where you feel the most comfort, the most joy, pain, sorrow, safety, and love. A place where your mind has sent you to in order to protect yourself," Haley told her as JJ soaked in her surroundings. She had always loved being on a soccer field, even now when she doesn't play she always feels comforted.

"So you're a figment of my imagination?" JJ asked incredulously.

Haley just shrugged.

"So we're not in heaven."

"No," Haley smiled before sensing the incoming question and answering, "But is there one? Yes, and it is beautiful."

JJ gave a sigh of relief for a reason she was still unsure about, "I'm sorry we didn't save you."

"It's okay. I know you tried."

"They miss you, you know?" JJ told her.

"I know."

"Can I see Henry?" Haley shook her head slowly as JJ pouted.

"Some figment of my imagination you are."

Haley laughed.

"I miss them," JJ added softly.

"They miss you."

JJ gave a half-hearted chuckle at the turn of conversation. She inhaled deeply as another warm breeze blew through her. A lonely feeling of longing overwhelming her as she looked back towards her dead friend with a certain unease.

The agent opened her mouth to say something before another feeling cascaded across her entire being, and she felt an urgent call telling her it was time to go.

But she didn't want to leave.

Haley gave JJ a small wave before motioning towards the new found door behind her, "You'll be okay."

But Jennifer wasn't so sure.

"Take care of Henry for me, tell him I love him and that I think about him every day," JJ asked with her hand on the gold doorknob.

"I will. Take care of Jack for me?" Haley choked out.

"I will. And Haley I really am sorry," The older woman nodded.

"Me too."

JJ felt the hot sting of tears trickling down her cheeks, "You sure I can't just go with you?"

"They need you," Haley stated before adding, "Lots of people are going to need you."

JJ agreed reluctantly before she turned back towards the door and opened it and stepped inside.

"_Mommy!" _

JJ whipped around to see that Haley was no longer there, but her little boy waving at her with one hand while the other being held securely in place by her dead husband. Her shaking hand fled to cover her mouth and she moved to run to them, but found herself unable to.

"Henry…," She whispered in a fragile tone, "Will."

"_Mommy," _Henry cried excitedly_, "Don't cry, Mommy. I'm okay, Daddy too."_

"I miss you."

"_Don't worry Mommy. I'll watch over you."_

"_It's okay, Jay. We're alright, you'll be alright. Promise me?"_

JJ nodded as she felt sobs wrack her body unceasingly while she gazed lovingly at her boys. Oh, she missed them so much, but she remembered the promise that they had made to each other years ago. That no matter what life brought them they would never give up on it. JJ wiped tears out from her eyes before she returned to find her husband and son fading away.

"No! Wait," JJ screamed her arm reaching out frantically, "Will, Henry!"

"_I'll love you forever Mommy."_

And they were gone.

As darkness smothered her, Jennifer Jareau curled into herself and cried, "I love you."

* * *

><p>So at first, I really was going to kill JJ. But then I just felt like a happy ending would be better. And it seemed like you all mostly wanted one too. So thank you for your reviews and comments and for reading. The story isn't quite finished yet, so please let me know if you have any suggestions, comments, or criticisms. You are the best.<p>

Thanks!

-HCB


	12. Chapter 12

Discerning

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer Reid was having a good day. As he headed up the few stairs to the upper level of the bullpen, he noted the joyful atmosphere around him. Agents and profilers chatted happily while they prepared their bags to go home as it was the end of the work day. One of the few where they would actually get to leave at a decent hour.<p>

Reid hoped it stayed that way.

Because as of today, the BAU alpha team was officially back in action and ready to find and put away the evils of the world. The team had been on stand down since there last case three weeks ago. Their latest Unsub had put three of their own in the hospital, nearly decimating the entire team.

But today everybody was back.

Sure one was still wasn't cleared for duty and really should be at home still.

And another wasn't cleared for active duty yet.

But they were all there and ready to get back to work and that was something good. That made today a good day. Reid smiled slightly as he passed by Rossi's office. The older profiler was snoring peacefully at his desk, his injured leg propped up on the chair beside him. His crutches were leaning against the desk.

Reid figured it wasn't the most comfortable positions, but he was glad the old man was getting some sleep.

Rossi technically shouldn't be back for another week and two days, according to the medical reports, but he showed up two days ago claiming to be going mad. And as Reid attempted to tell him of the statistics of being house-ridden and the certain chemicals the body releases that cause the idea of going mad, Rossi didn't even quiet him.

Actually he ran right over to Reid grabbed his arms and yelled, "I've missed you too."

Reid didn't totally understand so he just smiled.

Leaving the snoring Rossi alone, Reid continued towards his actually destination. Reaching the closed office door he knocked three times and waited for the response. Hotch was a force to be avoided the last couple of weeks. He was extremely stressed after having to deal with Strauss and those above her, but today he had seemed to be in a better mood. A happier one.

"Come in, Reid," Reid smiled happily as he stepped inside his boss's office.

"How did you know?"

"You always knock three times," Hotch offered, Reid squished his eyebrows in contemplation, but nodded as he accepted the answer, "What do you need?"

"Well I've finished with my paperwork and its after five, so I –," Reid paused sheepishly, "Can I leave?"

Hotch didn't look up from his own stack of paperwork as he asked, "Hot date?"

"No, no… I just thought I'd I would get home early, read a few books…," Reid stammered, but at Hotch's knowing glare, he sighed, "Okay, I'm working on my physics magic. I think I can get more distance this time if I add just a little more of the…"

"You can go Reid," Hotch stopped him, Reid nodded and turned back towards the door, "Hey Reid. Get JJ to go home too, will you?"

Reid nodded and shut the door behind him. Back tracking, he passed Rossi's office again only to find that he was no longer there. Shrugging he continued towards JJ's office. He was only ten feet and few inches away when he heard the much missed sound of laughter emanating from his destination.

He neared the door cautiously as he peeked in to see all three of his female colleagues happily conversing with each other. It was a sight that he hadn't seen in a long time. Emily was sitting on the corner of JJ's desk, while Garcia occupied the lone chair across from it and JJ sat behind her 'organized chaos' of a workspace a bright smile lighting up her face.

Reid cleared his throat uneasily, taking a slight step back as the each stared accusingly at him. He felt like he had just entered into a top secret briefing that was need to know.

And he really didn't need to know.

Or want to.

"What's up, Reid?" Emily asked him. She had received several stitches from her grazed wound to head and was just cleared for work a week and four days ago. She told them that she felt perfectly fine, but Reid knew it still hurt. When she ran her fingers through her hair, she was especially careful around the tender area and she winced often. Reid figured it stung every once and a while.

But she looked better.

And she was okay.

For that Reid was thankful.

"You alright, Boy Genius…," Garcia's eyes twinkled at him from behind her aqua colored glasses. She looked and acted like herself today. Reid figured it was because she finally had her both her Gumdrop and Vanilla Cupcake back. Everything that had happened three weeks ago had taken a toll on their technical analyst, she had been on edge and highly stressed. Probably didn't help that she had temporarily been assigned to help another team full time.

But today, today she was Garcia.

And Reid was glad that she was back too.

"Um, Hotch asked me to tell you to go home," Reid added directing his comment towards JJ.

"Okay, we were just about to leave," JJ smiled.

Today was JJ's first day back. She wouldn't be going into the field for another two weeks, but she would accompany the team and do what she normally does. But completely restricted to the station or wherever they were set up. Her chest still hurt her along with her ribs. Laughing was a bother and sometimes she felt out a breath just walking to and from. They had come the closest to losing her and Reid wasn't sure what the team would be like now if they had. For a moment, he really thought she would die. After all the statistics were not in her favor, and she probably shouldn't have survived.

But she did.

She beat the odds.

She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Yes we are," Garcia happily added as Prentiss hopped off of the desk.

"Hey Spence," JJ stopped the retreating agent, "We're going to get something to eat. Do you want to come?"

Spencer looked at the three women for a moment and nodded, "Good, will you go get Morgan too. Make him get out of his office."

Once again Reid was on another mission as he scampered down the stairs passed his desk and towards Morgan's office. It was only him and Emily in the bullpen now, which Reid found wasn't quite fair. Then again, he didn't really know what he would do if he had his own office. It wouldn't benefit him in anyway.

It sure wasn't helping Morgan.

Morgan had holed himself up into his office every day since the last case. He only came out for team meetings and when it was time to go. Other than that, no one heard from him unless they had made the trek to his office themselves. It was getting kind of ridiculous.

As he reached the door, Reid knocked three times, but this time he didn't wait for the response and just walked in, "Hey Kid, what's up?"

"We are all going out for dinner and I was sent to come get you," Reid told him in a voice he hope conveyed authority.

"No thanks, I still have work to do," Morgan replied as he returned to the file on his desk.

"Liar. You're feeling guilty."

Morgan looked up incredulously, "No offense Reid, but you don't know what I feel."

"I think I do. You're still feeling guilty about JJ."

Morgan's defiant expression faltered as he sighed, "It's just she shouldn't have…,"

"Shouldn't have saved your life," Reid nearly shouted, "Morgan, she is an agent and a member of this team. She did what she had to do and because of it you're still here. And so is she. You haven't even said a single hello to her since she got back. She doesn't deserve that. So get over your lowly, self-loathing attitude and come with us."

"I didn't mean," Morgan started, but didn't continue as he nodded his head and stood from his chair, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Good," Reid smiled triumphantly as he made his way back to the center of the BAU.

"Hey Reid, we're about to leave," He heard Emily call out from by the glass doors, Reid told them he'd be right there as he rushed over to his desk. Only to stop at the sight of the unfamiliar object that was currently resting on top of it. Reid audibly groaned in frustration as he grabbed his book out from underneath the object and his messenger back from his chair and hurried off towards his team, his family who had gathered by the elevators.

"Not funny guys," Reid told them with an annoyed breath.

"Oh, but it is Young One," Garcia chuckled happily.

"I really don't have one," Reid continued as they piled into the elevator.

"You can't keep denying it Pretty Boy," Morgan offered patting the younger man's back.

"But I really don't," Reid tried.

"Sure you don't," Rossi added lazily, as the doors started to close. Reid continued to protest as he took one last look at the object that was left on his desk. It's sparkly purple tail and mane shone against the lamplight along with its swirly rainbow horn that protruded from its plastic head.

And just before the elevator carrying the BAU elite descended, a desperate plea was heard,

"I really don't have a fascination with Unicorns."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

I want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story. It really means a lot. Thank you for your reviews and for reading. I've really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. But if not, that's okay. So to all of the Criminal Minds lovers out there...

Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
